


[TSN/ME]Come on Me

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 糟糕物





	[TSN/ME]Come on Me

“本次股东大会会议召开期间没有增加、否决或变更提案……”  
　　Mark低头，无声地发出叹息。  
　　“除上述股东外，公司其余A股股东和H股股东的现金股息已分别派发完毕，有关详情请参见本公司……”  
　　Mark面无表情地盯着那位戴着黑框眼镜的发言人，思绪已然放飞到飞马座矮椭球星系。  
　　眼镜小哥顶着自家Boss的目光扫射，只能硬着头皮继续，  
　　“……公司年度财务报告已根据相应的独立审计准则进行审计，并出具了标准无保留意见的审计报告，财务报告真实客观地反映了公司财务状况和经营成果……”  
　　  
　　感觉到自己的手指被干燥温暖的掌心握住，Mark收回了目光，把头转到一边。  
　　Eduardo无奈又疲惫地对他笑笑，眼神里却满是对他走神的不赞同。  
　　——你得集中注意力，这是你的公司。  
　　啊，那双焦糖色的眼睛......它们让Mark总能读懂Eduardo，心领神会。  
　　——我们应该回去睡觉，你才下飞机，根本不应该过来。  
　　——但是Chris知道我不来你也会缺席，怎么，一起放大家鸽子吗，后续融资不想要了？  
　　——I’m CEO, bitch.  
　　然后Eduardo用指甲在Mark食指上留下了一个戳痕。  
　　  
　　Mark继续转过头，耷拉着眼皮，把那些错综复杂的词句转成一串串代码，输进大脑。  
　　但是他昨天在技术部熬到半夜，只睡了四个小时。  
　　所以Mark觉得自己快死机了。  
　　  
　　“……本次会议议程全部进行完毕……”眼睛小哥为难地看了Mark一眼。  
　　“咳咳……”Chris故意轻声咳嗽，尽管他现在很想直接反手拍上那位睁眼睡觉的CEO的卷毛脑袋上。  
　　Mark呆滞，毫无反应。  
　　“咳！咳！”Chris踢了Mark一脚。  
　　会议室里的股东们陆续开始整理自己的文件。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo重新捏紧了他手里的Mark的手指，小声叫了他一声。  
　　像是有人点亮了Mark脑袋里的灯泡，他立刻清醒过来。噢，他知道该做什么了。  
　　“我宣布，会议结束。”  
　　  
　　然后Mark就不醒人事，但至少支撑到了其他股东都退场离开，因此一众人并没有看到年轻的Facebook总裁“啪—”地一声栽在办公桌上的蠢样。  
　　Chris扶额，帮着Eduardo把人扶正。  
　　“他多久没睡觉了？”Eduardo质问公关大人，却不自觉地放轻了语气。  
　　“熬了几天夜吧，你知道，攻克网络屏障，亲力亲为什么的。”Chris耸肩，换来了Eduardo的白眼。  
　　Chris使劲想把CEO从座位上抬起来，可是熟睡的Mark看起来并不好搬运。  
　　“算了算了，别动他了，让他在这儿睡一会儿吧。”Eduardo把自己的椅子挪近，示意Chris帮忙，让Mark能枕在他的大腿上。  
　　Eduardo以指为梳，开始打理起了Mark凌乱的卷毛。Chris默默在心底吐槽了Eduardo对Mark没有限度的纵容，捂住被闪瞎的双眼，转身出了会议室。  
　　  
　　结果一睡就睡到了公司下班，在员工们都走光后，秘书的敲门声吵醒了趴在Eduardo腿上还做着梦的Mark。  
　　Mark蹭起来，发现Eduardo也在睡。他的头靠在椅背，歪着脖子，看上去是个很不舒服的姿势。  
　　“老板我走了。”女秘书张大嘴，夸张地做着口型，没有发出一点声音。  
　　Mark挥了挥手，准了。  
　　Eduardo面前摆着Mark的电脑，网页定格在某个南洋的天气预测站。嗯，这在Mark看起来很无聊……好吧，就算不是Mark，普通人也会觉得无聊。  
　　Mark决定叫醒Eduardo，他们得回家了，经过与Eduardo长达一个半月的分别，Mark迫不及待想把人拎回去。  
　　“Wardo，Wardo，起来......”Mark轻轻摇晃着Eduardo，好几个小时的飞行加上沉闷的会议，Eduardo也精疲力竭。  
　　然后他醒了，喉咙里发出细细的呻吟，迷糊地睁开眼睛，Mark很开心在熟悉的斑比眼里看到自己的倒影。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo无力地叫着Mark的名字，他脖子酸疼，头也晕，把自己靠在了Mark肩上。Eduardo困倦不堪，如此地想要继续沉睡，没有意识到自己是在向Mark撒娇。  
　　Mark低头看Eduardo深棕浓密的头发，它们从中间打着旋儿，往四周蔓延生长，失去发胶的固定让它们看起来柔软又顺滑。Mark的眼神很温柔，他自己都察觉不到的温柔，像是在怜惜某个无害而稚嫩的草食动物。  
　　Eduardo抬起头，原本昏沉的视线和Mark的交汇，逐渐清明起来。渐渐地，他们目光胶着在一起，脑袋越凑越近，直到能感受到对方的呼吸。Eduardo感觉到自己心跳加速，胸腔里有止不住的热流，情不自禁地垂下了眼眸，颤抖着鼻息，主动贴上近在眼前的Mark的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Mark轻柔地吻着Eduardo，舌头一一扫过Eduardo口腔每处，再勾住对方的舌头搅动。一切都进行得缓慢而美好，不善言辞的Mark以这种方式无声地诉说着思念。  
　　他们之间，情感的表达与宣泄不止于语言。  
　　然后互相唇齿分开，这归咎于Eduardo，因为Eduardo似乎永远学不会换气。他红着脸，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，大口喘息。Mark一只手伸到Eduardo背后上下抚动给他顺气，另一只手托着Eduardo的下巴，方便在他的脸颊落下细细密密的吻。  
　　“想我了吗？”Eduardo轻笑着明知故问，他把自己和Mark从几乎完全粘在一起分开。离开了自己的椅子，Eduardo绕到Mark坐着的主位前，身体挤进Mark分开的腿间。  
　　恶劣地屈起膝盖磨蹭着某个已经坚硬起来的部位，Eduardo更为嚣张地盯着呼吸加重的Mark。  
　　Mark伸出双臂圈住Eduardo，他们更加密不可分。接着Mark两手急促地揉捏着Eduardo的臀部，感受西裤下美妙的曲线和触觉。  
　　眼看着一切就要失控，Mark摇摇头让自己清醒，显然这在Eduardo的挑逗下变得异常困难。Mark喉咙发紧，声音沙哑，艰难地咽了口口水，“Wardo……我们先回去，回去再......”  
　　“就在这儿，”Eduardo丝毫没有停下在Mark胯间的蹭弄，“想你，很想你——”  
　　噢，来自Eduardo的甜言蜜语。  
　　无论他们已经在一起了多久，Mark都没办法对它们免疫，反而随着时间的推移而渐渐上瘾。  
　　——如果这是Wardo想要的......  
　　Mark一只手往下，扣住Eduardo不断使坏的腿，扯开，然后自己站起来。  
　　他们今天都穿着白衬衫，打着黑色领带，像是说好了一般。但是真相却也只是巧合而已，他们从来不在这些无聊的事情上耍把戏，浪费时间。可是这个巧合在当下显得格外合适，格外富有情调，尤其在Eduardo傲慢地一把抓住Mark的领带，又主动咬上Mark下唇的后。  
　　气氛瞬间变得情色，Mark在Eduardo的口中侵城略地，充满占有欲的亲吻。双手也没有闲下来，转而开始脱Eduardo的衣服。扯下领带扔到地上，自下而上一颗颗解开纽扣，慢慢剥光Eduardo。  
　　“唔——哼——”Eduardo被亲得说不出话，战栗地感受着Mark略微冰冷而带有薄茧的手指在自己胸前抚摸，在锁骨流连，在乳头揉捏。  
　　像是过了一个世纪，Mark终于放过了Eduardo的嘴，他着迷地看着因为自己而鲜艳起来的唇瓣，意犹未尽地又凑上前细细舔舐了一番。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo贴着他的嘴唇难耐地喊，他微微喘着气，跟Mark贴得更近，胯部跟Mark摩擦，他们两个都完全兴奋了起来。  
　　他的白色衬衫被Mark剥到大敞，堪堪挂在手臂上，上身毫无遮蔽，Eduardo抬起手臂想把它脱下。  
　　Mark制止了他。  
　　“就这样，就这样，穿着它......”Mark吻上Eduardo的睫毛，这使Eduardo不得不闭上眼睛，“你这样很好，非常好……”  
　　Eduardo喉咙里发出类似小兽低泣的声音，他双臂攀上Mark的肩，手掌抚上那头卷毛，“Mark，Mark……快——”  
　　“快什么？”  
　　上帝，Mark当然知道Eduardo想让他“快”什么，他一只手来到了Eduardo胸前，用拇指狠狠地按压已经挺立起来的乳头，指甲戳弄着凹陷处，“你想让我快干你吗？”  
　　“啊——你！你别太过分！”Eduardo声音早已变调，听起来十分地欲求不满，但却还在逞强。  
　　“你当然想，当然想，都这么久了......”Mark用气声说话，带着低喘，这十分性感。另一只手向下，从两人紧贴的小腹往Eduardo的下身摸去，和他一样，Eduardo硬到不可思议。  
　　单手解开Eduardo的皮带，拉开西裤拉链，Mark微凉的手隔着内裤抚上Eduardo已经精神抖擞的阴茎，前液濡湿了身前的一小块布料。  
　　Mark两指捏住头部，不紧不慢地挤压，拇指轻戳着中间的缝隙，这换来了Eduardo更加尖锐细小的呻吟，Mark手下的性器也受不了刺激般地弹跳了两下。  
　　“Hey，冷静，Wardo……”Mark把脑袋贴上Eduardo的脖颈，吸吻着，啃噬着，密密地在光滑的肌肤上留下红艳的痕迹，“别急——”  
　　“唔——你……Mark，Mark！”Eduardo的胸膛剧烈起伏，而Mark还不愿停下对手下乳头的亵弄。下身Mark不慌不忙的抚慰对Eduardo来说无疑是种难耐的折磨，他就像沙漠里干渴的旅人，而Mark却只肯施舍他几滴泉水，“你混蛋！”  
　　说罢，Eduardo双手抵在Mark胸前，用力推开了不断对自己使坏的混球，同时Eduardo也因为反作用力撞上了身后的办公桌，裤子掉下来卡在了膝弯。  
　　Eduardo索性坐上了那张暗红色的长桌，一手向后斜撑着身体，一手迫不及待地伸进内裤里安慰着得不到满足的性器，咬紧下唇忍住几乎脱口而出的低吟。  
　　眼前自亵的Eduardo让Mark的眸色暗了好几分，他重新走近坐在办公桌上的Eduardo，抬起Eduardo修长的腿，帮助他脱下鞋子和裤子，又拉下包裹住他私处的内裤。  
　　现在的Eduardo衣不蔽体，全身上下只挂着一件形同无物的衬衫，到处都是吻痕和齿印。Mark步步逼近，拉住Eduardo两边的脚踝，把他大大的打开。Eduardo的柔韧度总能让Mark满意。  
　　“嗯——”Eduardo已经差不多要躺在办公桌上了，后背紧贴着冰凉的桌面，尾骨磕在桌沿可不怎么好受，被迫张开到极限的腿也不好受，他向施虐者求饶，“疼，放开。”  
　　Mark把Eduardo的腿挂到肩上，这让Eduardo腰腹悬空，他不得不停下手上动作，两手一起撑在桌面上来稳住重心。  
　　Eduardo恼怒地望向Mark，咒骂还来不及脱口而出，Mark对他左侧腿根的舔舐让他一下子软了腰，喉咙除了吟叫哀泣什么也发不出来。  
　　隐秘地方细腻白皙的皮肤诱惑着Mark，他一点一点吮吸，认真而坚定，不停地刺激着Eduardo，却不肯把注意力分给急需慰藉的中心部位，Eduardo难受得皱眉，哼出软糯的鼻音，在桌面扭动自己。  
　　似乎觉得已经给Eduardo打够了Zuckerberg的标签，Mark放下了Eduardo的两条长腿。Eduardo全身覆盖上了一层细细的汗水，欲望灼烧着他的神经，将他的皮肤染上薄红，可Mark还没真正对他做些什么。  
　　“今天怎么这么有感觉......”Mark再次伸出手握住Eduardo的性器，Eduardo的身体痉挛了两下，说不出话。  
　　“我还没开始呢……你就一副被操透了的样子。”Mark轻笑，蓝眼睛温和地俯视整个摊倒在办公桌上的Eduardo，但是Eduardo满脸委屈，眼眶里都是泪，像是受到多大的欺负，非常不想理他的样子。  
　　Mark不再调笑，他放低身体和Eduardo交换了一个长长的吻。一开始Eduardo还别扭地不给亲，不过没一会儿就顺从了，双手也环上了Mark的脖子，被吻得晕晕乎乎。Eduardo总是喜欢这样的温存，没距离的亲热。  
　　“你......脱衣服。”Eduardo在接吻的空隙提醒Mark，他不想当唯一被扒光了的那个。  
　　Mark拉过Eduardo的一只手，把它放到自己的皮带上，示意他自己来。自己则细致地抚弄上了Eduardo的阴茎，指腹按摩敏感的柱体底部，频繁地摩擦，又照顾着顶端，搔刮铃口，让它滴下更多透明的前列腺液。  
　　Eduardo只来得及拉开了Mark的裤链，从中掏出Mark怒胀充血的阴茎，过后就被来自下身的快感打乱思绪，什么也顾不上。他双眼无神，幼猫一样地哼唧，看起来舒服得忘乎所以。  
　　但是Mark却硬得发痛，而眼前的Eduardo又太诱人，Mark需要立刻插入这具美丽的身体。  
　　Mark把Eduardo的腿缠绕在自己腰上，另一只手悄然来到Eduardo身后，中指顺着尾椎向下划过臀缝，找到紧闭的穴口。  
　　Mark的手指抵住它按压，在周围和中心画圈。它十分柔软，但是紧致。Mark试图把手指挤进去但他不行，因为Eduardo的身体该死地紧致，他们分开得足够久了所以Eduardo是在为他紧致，除了Mark他不曾把任何人纳入过体内。  
　　“Mark……你不能直接......你会伤到我的。”Eduardo脑袋里像在熬着蜜糖，但即便沉沦在Mark为他手淫的快慰之中，他还是抽出一只手向后握住Mark的手腕。  
　　会议室里显然不会有润滑剂这种东西，Mark又快要忍到极限。他掰开Eduardo的臀瓣，把自己的勃起对准后穴，贴紧着它来回磨蹭，让它被前液沾湿。  
　　“Mark……Mark——嗯，快——”Eduardo喜欢这样浅尝辄止的顶弄，随着Mark在他阴茎上的动作加快，Eduardo两眼失去光泽，呼吸急促，小腹开始抽搐。  
　　手里的阴茎涌出了更多的黏液，Mark低头看着它，被自己把玩在手间，暗红，笔挺，时而弹跳几下。Eduardo即将射精，Mark知道，恰好，Mark喜欢看Eduardo射精。他狠狠地推送自己的臀部，把自己坚硬的巨物不断戳向Eduardo的穴口，力度大到Eduardo甚至有种错觉Mark已经插进来了。快感自尾椎上升，一阵阵冲击Eduardo的神经，他又不得不分心，他害怕Mark直接进入他的体内。  
　　“你......啊，啊，嗯——Mark……”Eduardo开始发出色情片里的主角们的那种声音，换来Mark在他阴茎上更大力的撸动，身后也得到了更可怕的撞击，Mark把龟头浅插进去了一次，两次。  
　　“啊——Mark，Mark！要......我要......”Eduardo尖叫，双腿夹紧Mark的腰，弓起身体，Mark捏住Eduardo阴茎的头部，按压越来越湿润的缝隙。然后，Eduardo射出来，先是吐出一股混杂着白浊的透明液体，紧接着，乳白的精液喷溢，一次又一次，尽数洒在Mark的手掌，有些溅到了手腕。  
　　Mark以一指轻轻剥开铃口，另一只手重新握住Eduardo已经疲软下来的阴茎，自上往下撸动，确保Eduardo射干净。  
　　Eduardo腰抖得厉害，长而卷曲的睫毛也颤颤微微，双唇分开却发不出声，唾液从嘴角流下，脑子浑浑噩噩。他瘫倒在办公桌上，腿也挂不住Mark的腰，滑下来大张开，胸口剧烈起伏，下体一团糟。  
　　Mark站直身体，离Eduardo远了点。他毫不掩饰地为眼前的风景惊叹，眼睛里有藏不住的狂热。  
　　美丽，淫靡，想让他永远属于自己。  
　　  
　　但他是，Mark知道。  
　　Eduardo属于自己，里里外外，从头到脚，从身到心，都属于自己。  
　　Mark把Eduardo从办公桌上抱下来，Eduardo轻柔地叫他的名字，他抱起来软绵绵的，带着高潮后的虚弱和餍足，手臂缠上Mark的脖子，偏过头亲吻Mark的耳朵。  
　　把Eduardo安置在腿上，Mark坐回主位上的扶手椅，Eduardo骑在他身上。  
　　抬起Eduardo的一条腿挂上椅子的扶手，Mark伸出手指重新给他做润滑。射精后的身体放松了很多，Mark手指沾上Eduardo的体液，一用力就插了进去。  
　　没入肉穴的手指毫不犹豫地开始模拟起了抽送，Eduardo没力气反抗只能小声呻吟着承受，身体刚刚经历过极致，手指在穴内的作乱虽然说不上难受，但也绝对不舒服。  
　　“Mark……Mark……你好硬，”Eduardo体贴地握住了两人之间的Mark的性器，发现它比任何时刻都坚硬火热，“进来吧……进来Mark，我想你进来。”  
　　Mark闷哼一声，抽出手指，抬起Eduardo的屁股，对准穴心，猛地插了进去。  
　　“啊——哈——”Eduardo惊呼，太久没有做过，体内含有异物的感觉熟悉又陌生。  
　　内壁狠狠地绞紧，这让Mark寸步难行。他凑近Eduardo的耳朵，引诱道，“抱紧我。”  
　　双手紧紧扣住Eduardo的腰，Mark开始近乎暴虐的抽插。穴肉干涩，摩擦产生的快感加倍，根本控制不住，Mark只能一个劲地把自己往里面塞。Eduardo是他的漩涡，是他的罪恶之源，他被牢牢掌控，无法逃离。  
　　仿佛还觉得不够，Mark把Eduardo的另一条腿也搬到了扶手上。重心偏移让Eduardo十分担心会从Mark身上掉下来，同时来自下体的颠簸又让稳住自己变得困难，Eduardo只能更紧地攀在Mark身上，咬住下唇承受越来越过度的性爱。  
　　再次从两边分开Eduardo的臀瓣，Mark上下挺动腰胯，把自己送到了Eduardo更深的地方。然后他听到了Eduardo的呜咽，很细微，但他依然听到了，而且他知道这是什么意思。  
　　对准那个地方，Mark开始了更狠的冲刺，他把阴茎退到鲜红的穴口只留下头部，又粗暴地顶进去，残忍地撞击Eduardo的前列腺，肿胀的龟头抵着它野蛮地研磨。  
　　Eduardo的肉穴开始急剧颤动，内部开始变得柔软湿热，它们含着Mark的阴茎收缩，吮吸吞吐，像是挽留又像是推拒。  
　　“Mark！Mark！啊！”Eduardo的呻吟被扩大无数倍，他受不了这个，“啊！Mark！等等！不——”  
　　Mark注意到Eduardo的阴茎半勃起来，顶端随着Mark的动作滴出大量的液体，挂在Eduardo和Mark之间。  
　　对于Eduardo的要求，回答当然是NO。Mark不停加重对这具身体的侵犯，愈加放肆，他和Eduardo都变得汗津津的。  
　　最后，终于，Mark咬住Eduardo精致的下巴，转而凑上Eduardo的耳朵，“你想我射进去吗？”  
　　Eduardo没说话，这让Mark有些惊讶，Eduardo不喜欢在外面被内射，不能及时清理会让他不舒服。  
　　“你要我填满你吗？”Mark粗喘着，阴茎胀大，“你确定？”  
　　“嗯——啊——你……射进来，”Eduardo偏过头不去看Mark，“会……啊——不要弄脏你的地方。”  
　　Mark愣了一下，随后忍不住勾起了嘴角，“那我弄脏你吧。”  
　　死死地撞上Eduardo的腺体，Mark喷射出精液。Eduardo绷住身子，僵硬了一会儿，随后也吐出了一点白浊。  
　　  
　　Mark捡起地上的衣服帮Eduardo一一穿好，自己只需把裸露在外的阴茎放回去就行。  
　　Eduardo步伐怪异，任由Mark扶住自己往车库走。  
　　在车上，Eduardo说，“你开快点，我想回去洗澡，难受。”  
　　Mark耸肩，“是你同意的。”  
　　“我知道……你就，开快点。”  
　　“下次再来公司的时候记得带上保险套。”Mark面色如常，波澜不惊。  
　　Eduardo盯着得了便宜还卖乖的Mark，突然很想揍人。


End file.
